The Kitten Only Has One Life
by Evangeline Evergreen
Summary: Inspired by one of Kitten's fantasies in the book. Short, sad little oneshot. KittenxOC. Rated T for character-death. Please review!


**A/N: So, right now I'm reading the**** Breakfast on Pluto-book, and there was this beautiful piece about how Kitten (in the book "Pussy") wanted it when she died that literally made me **_**cry**_**. It was so beautiful, I simply had to write a little oneshot about it!**

**And guess what, Kitten is bi! Kind of hard to know, since they only show the guys she likes in the movie, but she did have a relationship with at least one woman (I haven't finished the book quite yet), and she asked Charlie to have sex with her when they were teenagers, so… Yeah. The more you know…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kitten, and I mourn that every day. She belongs to Patrick McCabe. I do, however, own Elizabeth and their kids.**

**The Kitten Only Has One Life.**

She was all I'd ever had, ever since we were babies. We'd been almost everything two people could be for each-other: Brother and sister, best friends, sister and sister, lovers, husband and wife, wife and wife, Daddy and Mammy, Mammy and Mammy.

She was my whole world, and everything in it. And it was all I needed. But I didn't get to stay in that world for too long. Forty years, then reality rushed in and destroyed _everything_. Reality was right _there_, in the hospital bed, in the shape of a tall, blond, beautiful woman.

She'd been smoking, ever since we were young, and I'd let her. And now her body was wrecked with cancer, just like Charlie's had been three years ago.

I wasn't alone in there with her, of course. All of our beautiful babies were there as well, varying in age, from five to eighteen. All of them were there to say goodbye to their beloved Mammy.

They hugged her, ever so carefully, and covered her face with kisses. Melissa, the oldest at eighteen, Jack and Jessica at sixteen, Liam (named after his grandfather) at fifteen, Eliza at twelve, Eileen (after her grandmother) at eight, and little Patrick at five. Melissa was the only one who was our biological child, but they were all ours nonetheless.

She'd wanted even more, ten at least, but that many I couldn't allow. So we had our seven babies, and now she was telling them that she loved them one last time. "I love you, my beautiful darling." She whispered to all of them, her blue eyes wet with tears, plump lips shaking in a brave smile. Because my beautiful Patricia was afraid that her fairy-tale was nearing its end.

And then they were all hugged and kissed, and Jack took Patrick and they left. I was alone with her, the angel with broken wings on the bed.

She looked at me, her pretty smile faltering. "Please don't cry, Liz." But of course I did. I broke into loud, uncontrolled tears. I lied down next to her, buried my face in her golden hair. "Ssh, don't cry Elizabeth, please don't cry…" The last word was choked out, and then she was crying too, and we were back were we started all those years ago, two crying children clinging to each-other.

I leaned up, desperately, and pressed my lips to hers, again and again, not wanting to reach the last one. "Please don't die, Kitten! Please don't!" I whispered fervently, over and over.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered back every time, until her movements grew slower. She stopped, and instead came the words I never tired of. "I love you."

The tears came anew as I felt the thumping beneath my palm falter. "I love you too, Patrick."

That smile again. She swallowed and her barely visible Adam's apple bobbed. "It'll be over soon, loveliest. I don't want you to see it. Leave."

I sat up, on the edge of the bed. I took her hand, so soft in mine. "No. You told me a long time ago that you were scared of dying alone. So I'm staying right here."

She sighed, and the sound brought back thousands of memories of touches and kisses.

She lay like that, breathing slowly, calmly, until suddenly… She didn't. Suddenly she wasn't there anymore.

I was all alone on the cold, empty Earth, never to have breakfast on Pluto or dance beneath the stars again.

**A/N: Short and sad, I know. The part in the book that inspired this... I cried in class, that's all I'm gonna say. Review, please?**


End file.
